


Want My Boy Back

by TheWincestRiots



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:17:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWincestRiots/pseuds/TheWincestRiots





	Want My Boy Back

Sam is like the angriest, bitchiest, most sullen teenager ever.

He’s just pissed at the world and everything and everyone in it, including Dean.

And Dean doesn’t understand. I mean, he gets that Sam’s angry and jesus, the world certainly hasn’t done either of them any favors, but none of that is Dean’s fault. 

He misses the way Sam used to smile at him, all dimples and teeth, and the way he used to laugh at his stupid jokes. Shit, he doesn’t remember the last time he heard Sam laugh. He misses the way Sam used to lean into his touch, now he just glares and pulls away. Dean could almost cry just thinking about it, he hates the way things are now. It feels like all the light and warmth have gone out of the world. 

He just wants his boy back.

One night Sam’s ignoring him completely, won’t even answer a simple question about what he wants on his pizza, just keeps reading his book with a stony look on his face and Dean just snaps. Hauls him up out of the chair, throws the book down on the floor and pushes Sam up against the wall.

“What the fuck, man, you can’t even talk to me now?” He growls.“Why are you like this? What the hell did I ever do to you? I feel like I don’t even know you anymore, and you don’t even fucking want to know me. Where the fuck did my brother go?” 

He’s almost whispering now, and he doesn’t even try to stop the tears he can feel welling up in his eyes. He shoves Sam against the wall once more before letting go of him and taking a step back, eyes on the floor.

“Fuck! I just want my little brother back." 

He looks up at Sam’s face, and Sam looks stunned and hurt, and there’s something else there that he can’t quite define. Sam’s hand is reaching up to Dean’s face, and god, Dean can’t remember the last time Sam reached for him. He leans into Sam’s hand, lets Sam brush his tears away.

"Dean.” Sam’s voice is so low and quiet Dean almost has to strain to hear it. “Dean, I’m right here.”

Dean can’t help himself, he pulls Sam to him, wraps his arms around him, burying his face in his neck. 

“Sammy.” 

He can’t stop himself from laying little kisses on Sam’s neck. Then Sam’s tilting his head up, kissing his face, his lips. Dean didn’t intend for this to happen, but it’s good, oh god, it’s so good. Dean deepens the kiss, Sam opening to him easily, and the entire world narrows to the wet slide of tongues tasting each other. 

Dean breaks the kiss to breathe, leaning his forehead against Sam’s. Sam puts both hands up to hold Dean’s face.

“I’m right here, Dean. I’m sorry” he whispers.


End file.
